


Saving Water

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, PWP, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutty, sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Tumblr: oneshotwinchester</p></blockquote>





	Saving Water

“I’m exhausted,” you drawled as you found your way into the motel room and on the nearest bed. It barely registered that there were two beds and three of you, but something inside of you hoped that the older brother would wind up next to you. 

It had been a rough hunt that left all of you dirty and sweaty. But all of you were so tired, and it went unspoken that showers would wait until morning. Anyway, it seemed impossible that you could make the motel’s old sheets any dirtier.

You stood up for a moment and pulled off your jeans, and someone tossed a large flannel shirt at you. Slinking out of your shirt and bra, you buttoned up the flannel and collapsed into bed. Not long after, you felt a large body pull back the covers and crawl in next to you. Dean smelled of liquor and leather even when he didn’t have his jacket on. His strong arms pulled you close, as if he needed an anchor to take with him into the deep sea of sleep.

Dean’s hand traced up and down over your curves, which you normally would have been shocked by but you let slide in the dire need of sleep. He nuzzled his head against your hair and took in your scent, which you were sure couldn’t be that good.

But being so close to someone made you drowsy. You fell asleep in a blissful haven where Dean never stopped twirling your hair. In reality, though, he fell asleep soon after you. He was just as happy to have a warm body to hold even if it was just for one night. 

Around eleven in the morning you woke up; still wrapped up in a pair of sturdy arms. Dean, who had been awake for who knows how long, craned his neck down and placed a soft kiss on your head. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Dean spoke, combing his fingers through your hair and propping himself up on his elbows. 

You let out a low groan as you broke free from his arms and twisted to pop your back. “Where’s Sam?” You asked.

“He went out to get us breakfast. He should be gone for a half hour or so.”

“I need such a shower. Have you already taken one?” You stood up and stretched your arms above your head, causing Dean’s flannel shirt to rise up and show off your panties.

“No, I was actually hoping I could share with you.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around you from behind, and you realized that he was only wearing boxers.

“What’s gotten into you, Dean?” You narrowed your eyes at him.  
He blushed slightly, almost looking embarrassed. Could Dean get embarrassed? The tough, badass Dean Winchester? No way.

“I love you, Y/N.” He nearly whispered.   
Your jaw must have dropped straight to the floor, because you certainly didn’t expect that. You had been entertaining a small crush on the eldest Winchester for a while now; but you were content with watching from afar. 

“Dean,” you moaned. His hands traveled from your hips up your sides, making you shiver at his touch.

“Let’s get in the shower.” Dean suggested, pulling you towards the motel bathroom. All you could do was nod and follow.   
Dean turned on the water, giving it a second to warm up and occupying his hands by lifting your shirt over your head, leaving you both with just one layer on your lower halves. 

He traced the top of your panties, teasing you and causing you to tilt your head back with a moan. That left you open for him to kiss your collarbone which led to him pressing his soft lips behind your ear and all the way down your neck.

You let out a soft moan, and Dean then began to pull the hem of your panties down. When they landed on the floor, you stepped out of them and did the same to his boxers. Now both of you were fully nude, and Dean took you into his arms, slightly lifting you off the ground, and placed you in the shower. He stepped in after you.

“Stop me anytime, babe.” Dean whispered in your ear as he began to roughly rub your wet center.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon.” You replied as you bit down on Dean’s lower lip. 

“So you don’t mind if I do this?” Dean asked as he shoved a finger inside of your entrance. His eyebrow popped up when he heard you nearly scream his name, but he only continued to tease you. His finger moved dangerously slow, causing you to writhe under his touch. Dean pressed you into the shower’s tile wall, holding your hip with one hand to keep you from bucking into his touch. 

It was torturous; you felt the hot water pouring over your bare skin as Dean’s hands traced all over your body. He began to move slightly faster, but still not as much as you needed. You grabbed his face in your hands and pressed his lips to yours; with so much emotion pouring out in one single kiss. You felt him smile against your lips as he grabbed your wrists, raising them over your head. Finally granting your wish of more friction, Dean lined himself up with your entrance. His large cock nearly sent a shock through you as it rested against your wet center before he slid into you. You let out a pent-up moan as he gave you a moment to adjust to his size. 

“Y/N, you are so gorgeous when you moan. I want to hear you scream my name.” You didn’t need to be told twice; Dean was hitting you in all the right places all while still rubbing your clit. You screamed his name as you felt yourself reaching an edge, an edge that you just wanted to be shoved over.   
“Babe, cum for me. I’m right behind you.” You heard Dean whisper in your ear while his fingers were twirling your hard nipples. That was all you needed to hear, and the second he finished speaking you felt your walls clench around his member. Shining white stars filled your frame of vision and you yelled out Dean’s name like the walls were soundproof. 

Dean came right after you, his thrusts becoming sporadic and rougher as his orgasm washed out of him and into you. 

Right as you both came down from your highs, you heard someone open the door. Sam. 

“Dean? Y/N?” You heard him call. 

You smacked Dean’s arm, motioning for him to answer. “In here,” he grumbled; voice low. 

“Dean?” Sam asked, opening the bathroom door. “Where’s Y/N?”

“Uhh… She went to find you. Maybe you should go get her.” Dean responded, grinning down at you. 

“Alright… You okay man?” Sam sounded somewhat doubtful of the whole situation.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean grumbled, trying to keep his voice even as you placed kisses all over his neck, collarbone, and face.

“Okay. I’ll go get Y/N.” Sam shut the bathroom door, and shortly after you heard the motel room door close as well. Dean let out an audible sigh, tilting your chin up to kiss your lips, gentler this time. 

“I fucking love you.” He told you, his voice filled with adoration, affection, and lust. Turning off the water, you both stepped out of the shower and began to towel off, right as you realized the same thing. 

“Dean, Sam saw my clothes on the ground…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr: oneshotwinchester


End file.
